clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
CPENA(club penguin elite ninja army)
A newly made army that challenges the other armies, it is currently recruiting more members to invade servers. It recently ambushed the ACP( army of club penguin) and Nachos on 03/31/10 , having very strong willed members this army can stand toe-to-toe with larger armies, their proof is when they ambushed the ACP while they were invading the Nachos in Fjord, the ACP tried many times to stop the ninjas from attacking but failed, when the ACP gave up on defending the Nachos gave a try but some members from both of the armies failed to do it, resulting on the capture of some members of ACP and Nachos. These ninjas can also get out of a dangerous situation when they were surrounded by the ACP , the Nachos , and some Tacos members where the ninjas secretly escaped to the hideout and made a plan to defeat the opposing armies. Their strategies on the battlefield are to surround the enemy group and capture some members while others are fending the enemy off. MEMBERS AND LEADERS GENERALS Jmr360 Skipper03450 T Rex122 Minun2 Chrisye2 TOP MEMBERS tap dancer36 p77966429 epic 16 buzz light76 private130 shiny head kevin puffle FireDude888 Robobby1 Antonio756 The Army's servers and HQ's appears on Fjord, Mammoth ,and Big Foot its HQ's are always on a members igloo to avoid enemy spies from hearing. NOTE:other servers (yeti and Grizzly) are still only under recon missions which means we are just starting to invade that server. Army Ranks THE LEADER - '''leads the whole army to war always found at the back commanding ninja's. '''SECOND IN COMMAND/RIGHT HAND - always found at the leaders side commands when the leader is not there. PRIVATE AND CAPTAINS - commands the soldiers and recruits. SOLDIERS - '''the one who always charges and captures the enemy often seen at the frontline . '''NINJA SPIES - they always go undercover and pretend to be allies with the enemy but just wants to get intel on them. SCOUTS - '''has jobs almost like the spies but only checks on the place if there are enemies, often partnered with a spy to work in teams of to because scouts check on the land before the spies come in if the scout saw an enemy a spy will then go into action. '''ARMY'S TACTICS IN THE BATTLE SURROUND -''' surrounds the enemy then captures enemy soldiers, codename: battle plan encirclement battle. '''SUDDEN STRIKE - ambushes enemies on room, codename: sneak attack. SPECIAL BATTLE PLANS FOR SPECIAL OCCASIONS BOMBARDMENT - '''all members fire snowballs, stack attacks, fart attacks and joke attacks. '''HOLD THE LINE - '''makes a line to defend their territory '''SEARCH AND DESTROY - '''orders all scouts and spies to move out '''ARMY'S UNIFORM FIRE NINJAS - '''full uniform or a portion of it. '''NORMAL NINJAS - '''Ninja mask and black belt (non member) full nnja suit (members). or just anything black and related to ninjas '''HOW TO JOIN keep an eye out for a CPENA member thats shouting "JOIN CPENA NOW" or "JOIN THE NINJA ARMY". hidden HQ'S are located at following servers Fjord, Mammoth, Yeti, Grizzly, and Big foot. Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2010